


Кое-что о Нивансе

by Kildare



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: Капитан Редфилд, что вы можете рассказать о Пирсе Нивансе?





	Кое-что о Нивансе

**Author's Note:**

> канонная смерть персонажа, хэппиэнд в глазах смотрящего
> 
> Автор переврал ориджин Пирса, да и вообще все что нашел - все переврал. Крис чуточку сходит с ума.

Он садится к Крису за стол, не спрашивая разрешения — просто возникает в момент на соседнем стуле, молчит некоторое время, откидываясь на спинку, смотрит на него — и это ощущается удивительным образом правильно.

Крис тоже не торопится ничего говорить. Затянувшись в последний раз, тушит сигарету о край пепельницы, обводит пальцами край стакана, цепляясь за едва заметный скол на краю (бар мог бы быть и получше, почище и не в такой заднице мира, но Крис не обращает внимания на такие мелочи до тех пор, пока к нему никто не пристает. И особенно — не подсаживается за его стол без разрешения), и залпом выпивает все, что в нем оставалось. Только после этого он смотрит на новоявленного соседа.

— Возьмите меня к себе, — хмыкает он, — я справлюсь. Вы не пожалеете.

Вот тебе ни здрасьте, ни пожалуйста.

Крис ненавидит в этом мире три вещи — биотерроризм, Амбреллу и возню с документами (в произвольной последовательности). Мальчишка заставляет его вспомнить обо всех трех, от чего у Криса мгновенно сводит желудок (хотя то пойло, которое они тут наливают и гордо именуют «виски», вероятней, больше тому причина, но Крису не нравится так думать). Пережидая, пока пройдет этот внезапный приступ, Крис рассматривает его и мысленно перебирает все досье, что подсунула ему улыбчивая секретарша О’Брайана, так же мысленно желая долгой и мучительной смерти тому, кому вообще пришла в голову идея набирать состав из выпускников военных академий. Да будь они хоть трижды отличники.

— Ниванс, — наконец вспоминает Крис, соотнеся задорный вихор на голове с черно-белым фото на одном из досье, — верно? Э-э, Питер?

— Пирс, — поправляет Ниванс и кивает головой, — ага. Как Броснан, только Ниванс.

— Пирс, — повторяет за ним Крис, поднимаясь со стула и кидая на стол мятую двадцатку, — вот будешь Броснан, как в «Умри, но не сейчас» — приходи.

Мальчишки не справляются, думает Крис, выходя в мерзкий промозглый вечер. Никогда не справляются. Внутренний голос, который сегодня звучит как Джилл, спрашивает: «А сам-то?»

Крис не справляется тоже.

~

Разговаривать с самим собой входит в привычку. Крис не думает, что он сходит с ума и что надо бы сходить к мозгоправу — ей-богу, в его голове и так достаточно ковырялись, и будут продолжать это делать вне зависимости от его желаний, просто это немного... отвлекает. Чаще всего Крис общается с собственной сестрой — и вживую, и у себя в голове. Вживую Клэр озабочено хмурится, видя его, и настойчиво просит не перерабатывать, в голове — вкрадчиво говорит: «Ты не успеешь». Что именно Крис не успеет, он не понимает. Наверное, все.

Иногда это Джилл — не его напарница Джилл, а Джилл из «Трайселл», Джилл, за которой тенью стоит фигура в темном плаще. Она по большей части молчит — Крис не знает, можно ли назвать это разговором, если твой собеседник воображаемый и не произносит ни слова, однако она молчит так, что Крис практически ощущает ее присутствие рядом. Присутствие и словно застрявшее в загустевшем воздухе «ты все делаешь неправильно».

С ней Крис согласен.

Иногда неведомым образом в эту компанию прорывается Кеннеди. Он говорит тихо, плавно, растягивая гласные, и Крис слушает его тон, но не слушает слова. Просто трясет головой, сбрасывая непонятно откуда взявшуюся сонливость и звонит настоящему, реальному Кеннеди — чтобы узнать, жив ли он вообще и не хочет ли сходить вместе выпить.

Жив. Не хочет. Крис, с тобой все в порядке?

На этом вопросе Крис сбрасывает звонок и кидает телефон в угол. Я не в порядке вот уже черт знает сколько лет, да только и ты тоже. И мы все.

~

— Не, ерунда какая-то.

— Что?

— «Умри, но не сейчас». Вообще, лучше Коннери никого нет, но если выбирать из этих, почему вы не назвали «Золотой глаз»?

Ниванс качается на стуле один раз, другой, так что Крис не выдерживает и хлопает ладонью по столу, вынуждая его со стуком вернуть стул на все четыре ножки. Это, конечно, не остается без внимания немногочисленных посетителей и мгновенно переставшего быть сонным бармена. Крис улыбается ему прежде, чем тот успевает подняться со своего места, и качает головой — все в порядке, мы просто беседуем, — и переводит взгляд на Ниванса.

— Надо же, я думал, вы не умеете, — ухмыляется тот.

— Чего? — не понимает Крис.

— Улыбаться. Ну, такой серьезный.

Угораздило же, а.

— Рядовой...

— Сержант.

Надо же, три месяца всего прошло.

— Сержант Ниванс, — исправляется Крис, — встал и на выход. У меня законный выходной, и я не собираюсь тратить его на разговоры с тобой.

Как будто и так мало собеседников.

Ниванс пожимает плечами, но не двигается с места.

— Я могу и молчать, — произносит он, жестом показывая бармену повторить два пива. — Только я буду очень настойчиво молчать.

Да провались ты пропадом, а.

Вслух же Крис спрашивает:

— Зачем тебе это? Мало мест, где можно умереть? Или хочешь спасти весь мир?

Ниванс снова пожимает плечами и, прежде чем ответить, делает долгий глоток из появившейся на столе бутылки.

— Умереть хочется дома, в собственной постели и желательно к тому времени, когда размер пенсионных накоплений превысит желание их потратить. Просто для этого приходится немного потрудиться. Не то чтобы я так желал спасать мир, правда, — он не смотрит на Криса, обдирает этикетку с бутылки, аккуратно складывая мелкие бумажные кусочки в пепельницу и наблюдая, как они тлеют от крисовой еще дымящейся сигареты, — просто если за ним не следить, эту самую собственную постель приткнуть некуда будет. Не говоря уже, — фыркает он, — о пенсионных накоплениях.

Крис думает, что для пяти вечера душной субботы, того самого занюханного бара с шаткими стульями, дерьмовым пивом, дерьмовым виски и дерьмовым барменом, это какая-то слишком сложная философия. И для него тоже. Еще Крис думает, что он не хочет ответственности, что ему надоело быть ответственным за остальных. За остальных, за их постели, и пенсии, и странные мысли. Однако спрашивает почему-то другое:

— И чем тебя регулярные войска не устроили?

Ниванс откидывается на спинку стула и, кажется, собирается опять на нем качаться, но, замечая взгляд Криса, передумывает.

— Я же снайпер. Ну, знаете, все вот это — не бегай от снайпера, умрешь уставшим, одна пуля — один труп... На деле это значит, что ты три дня сидишь в какой-нибудь жопе мира, пялишься, как идиот, на кусты в полумиле от тебя, спишь по пятнадцать минут, чувствуешь, как у тебя затекает все вообще, от пальцев ног до затылка, потом один выстрел — и все, ноги в руки, контрольный выход на точку через три часа, не успел — сиди тут теперь пожизненно. Романтика.

Крис устало трет пальцами глаза. Он что, совсем идиот, или так, прикидывается?

— То есть, тебе просто скучно?

Ниванс допивает пиво, со стуком ставит бутылку на стол и смеётся.

— Прикидываюсь.

— Что? — не понимает Крис.

— Не идиот, прикидываюсь. Вы думаете отвратительно громко.

Крис морщится. То ли звезды не так сошлись, то ли парень его действительно бесит — все еще не может решить.

— Тогда что же?

— Капитан Редфилд, — улыбается Ниванс, — вы когда-нибудь сами спрашивали себя, зачем вы это делаете?

Крис качает головой:

— Для подобных вещей у меня есть приятель из госструктур. Любит кожаные куртки и философские рассуждения. А я просто делаю свою работу.

Пирс встаёт, вытаскивая из кармана бумажник.

— Вот и позвольте мне тоже делать работу. Я справлюсь, я обещаю.

«Ты совершаешь ошибку» — произносит Джилл в его голове.

За миг до того, как Ниванс открывает дверь бара, Крис окликает его:

— Эй, парень!

Ниванс оборачивается.

— Завтра в восемь. Прихвати с собой все свои бирюльки.

Он кивает и исчезает в дверном проёме.

Крис слушает молчание в собственной голове.

~

_— Капитан Редфилд, что вы можете сказать о Пирсе Нивансе?_

_«Я справлюсь»_

_— Что?_

_— Каким он был?_

_«Просто делать свою работу»_

_— Вам правда нужно знать это? Парень умер, какое это теперь имеет значение?_

_— Ответьте, пожалуйста, на вопрос._

~

Ниванс не справляется.

Нет, он не паникует, не палит во все стороны подряд, но... Но Крис знает этот взгляд. Знает его — и секундное замешательство, не дающее в нужный момент потянуть за спусковой крючок. Момент, в который все переворачивается с ног на голову, — Ниванса сбивают с ног, выбивают из рук пистолет, и Крис едва успевает всадить пулю промеж налитых кровью глаз БОО, прежде чем тому удается вцепиться Нивансу в горло. И еще двум следом за ним.

Ниванс с трудом сталкивает с себя безжизненное тело и встает, отряхиваясь.

— Значит, типа, как зомби? Рассвет мертвецов и все такое, да?

— Что? — переспрашивает Крис, — ты вообще чем-нибудь занимаешься, кроме того как фильмы круглыми сутками смотреть? Знал же, куда шел.

— Знал, — пожимает плечами Ниванс, — но вживую все равно все не так оказывается.

Крис вздыхает. Вживую всегда все не так.

— Можешь называть их зомби, если тебе так привычнее. Но вообще — биоорганическое оружие. Почитай книжки и посмотри правильные фильмы в следующий раз, когда окажешься на базе.

— Сэр, есть, сэр! — слышит он в ответ и едва удерживается от того, чтобы закатить глаза.

Угораздило же.

— А что с этими?

Крис не сразу понимает, о чем Ниванс говорит. Подходит к нему и видит двух человек, лежащих на мокром от недавно прошедшего дождя асфальте. Живых или мертвых — Крис не рискует проверять. Все еще текущая пульсирующими толчками кровь из рваных ран говорит больше в пользу первого, но когда Крис все-таки подходит чуть ближе, он замечает, что щека одного из раненых — сплошь оголенная кость, и торчащие зубы, и ошметки содранной плоти.

— Как говорит мой приятель, тот самый, с любовью к кожаным курткам, — Крис протягивает Нивансу оброненный им пистолет, — стреляй в голову.

«Он не справится» — звучит в его голове.

Ниванс тяжело смотрит на него.

— Но они же еще люди?

Крис пожимает плечами и демонстративно смотрит на хронометр.

— Через несколько секунд уже не будут. И сам стряхивай тогда их конечности с себя, а у меня тут еще полно работы.

Обычно Крис на работе не курит, но решает, что сегодня хороший день, чтобы сделать исключение. Он едва успевает затянуться в первый раз, как слышит два глухих хлопка. Глушитель-то ему тут зачем? — про себя удивляется Крис.

Почему-то никто ему не отвечает.

~

Крис пытается дозвониться до Кеннеди — жив? Как насчет выпить?

Жив, не хочет. Как мальчишка? Все еще чувствуешь себя нянькой?

Крис пожимает плечами, не задумываясь о том, что Кеннеди его не видит. Удивительным образом он чувствует спокойствие.

~

В баре их узнают и без лишних разговоров ставят перед ними две бутылки пива, едва они занимают привычный столик.

Ниванс говорит много, действительно много, кажется, даже не задумываясь о том, что именно — рассказывает про семью, про отца, служившего во Вьетнаме, про учебу — «не то чтобы у меня был выбор, но, понимаешь, я и не хотел другого». Крис слушает, изредка кивает, еще реже переспрашивает и думает, что очень не хочет возвращаться домой. Дома приходится общаться с собой, а Редфилд для Криса — не очень приятный собеседник, Крис это уже выяснил.

— А ты?

Крис трясет головой, понимая, что пропустил примерно полминуты монолога Ниванса и заданный ему вопрос тоже.

— Что, прости?

— Я говорю, чем планируешь заняться, когда все это закончится? Ну, семья там, спокойная жизнь, домик в пригороде, все такое?

Крис хохочет так, что на него оборачиваются все посетители.

— Это не закончится, парень. Никогда.

Ниванс не кажется удивленным или шокированным, просто пожимает плечами:

— Это не значит, что об этом нельзя думать. Хотя бы ради собственного удовольствия.

Крис некоторое время смотрит на него молча. Ниванс привычно качается на стуле, уставившись куда-то в стену на два пальца выше и два левее крисовой макушки, и кажется полностью погруженным в себя.

— Можно, — наконец отвечает Крис, не совсем понимая, зачем он это говорит, — можно думать о чем угодно, лишь бы это не сводило с ума.

Или о ком-то, внезапно ловит себя на странной мысли Крис.

~

_— Капитан Редфилд?_

_— Он был отличным солдатом и хорошо выполнял свою работу. Теперь я могу идти?_

~

Постепенно Ниванс исправляется. Не сразу, не быстро, все еще замирает иногда, особенно когда сталкивается с какой-нибудь новой формой. Внешне остается спокойным, но Крис видит (нет, не видит — чувствует), как Ниванс слегка кривит губы, слегка нервно сглатывает и чуть более сильно, чем того требует плавный ход его винтовки, сжимает палец. Потом, если есть возможность, обязательно подходит, осматривает то, что осталось — почти завороженно смотрит, как то, что несколько секунд назад было вряд ли целым, но подвижным организмом, быстро, как будто кто-то включил воспроизведение на ускоренную перемотку, разлагается — сначала проваливаются глазницы, нос, все лицо, потом съеживается, будто сдувшийся воздушный шарик, грудная клетка, на несколько мгновений открывая взору все внутренности, которые тут же смешиваются в однородную массу — и все это растекается вязкой дурно пахнущей лужей. Поднимает взгляд на Криса и, прикрывая нос и рот полюбившейся ему в последнее время арафаткой, спрашивает будничным тоном:

— Ведерка не найдется поблевать? Кажется, я да.

За его спиной нервно смеется пара новичков — Марко и этот второй, Крис все время забывает, как его зовут. Роджер? Роберт? Черт с ним. Хотя, кажется, как раз его сейчас действительно стошнит. На всякий случай Крис отходит от него подальше и, подходя к Нивансу, безотчетно кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Что ты там высматриваешь все время? — интересуется Крис. Ему правда интересно.

Ниванс отвечает только тогда, когда они уже сидят в вертолете, устало привалившись к спинке сиденья.

— Это так странно, — говорит он, — мне все время кажется, что в них еще есть что-то человеческое. Что-то, знаешь, что можно попытаться спасти.

Если бы это было так просто, думает Крис.

Если бы это было так просто, один отдельно взятый городок не пришлось бы стирать с карты страны.

Его собеседники в последнее время молчат, предоставляя ему право разбираться со своими мыслями самостоятельно. Крис не может разобраться, хорошо это или плохо.

~

Впрочем, говорит Ниванс, школьницы-зомби его доконали.

— Это, знаешь, как будто ты в кино. Как будто ты в плохом кино. А я все еще не Броснан и плохо играю свою роль.

Крис усмехается. На самом деле, думает он, Ниванс справляется. И делает это гораздо лучше, чем он сам.

— Длинное кино, — отвечает он, — и однообразное. И неизвестно, доживут ли главные герои до конца.

— Ну я-то да, — смеется Ниванс, — красавчики не умирают.

Крис кивает, соглашаясь. Со всем.

Ему отчаянно не хочется домой, а еще — он понимает это как-то резко и вдруг — ему нравится слушать. Ему нравится слушать Ниванса — поправляет он себя, потому что домой ему не хочется именно из-за того, что там слишком много других желающих поболтать.

Хотя, соображает Крис, пока Ниванс недалеко, говорит только он. И он — Крис вдруг на секунду сомневается в этом — реальный.

Кажется, он окончательно запутался.

~

Ниванс смотрит на него как-то немного странно, а затем внезапно встает и, слегка пошатнувшись, опирается на крисово плечо.

— Сомневаюсь, что смогу доехать до дома сам, капитан, — произносит он глухо.

Гореть мне в аду, думает Крис.

Гореть мне в аду.

Однако Ниванса до дома довозит.

~

После Эдонии все ломается.

~

Он садится к нему за стол, не спрашивая разрешения — и это ощущается удивительным образом правильно. Крис не знает его— или думает, что не знает, но его это, кажется, совершенно не смущает.

Ниванс — Пирс — представляется, говорит что-то, Крис думает, что он всегда много говорит. Не знает, откуда взялось это «всегда», не знает, откуда взялось в голове воспоминание о маленькой черно-белой фотографии из личного дела, на которой, кажется, тот же человек, что и перед ним сейчас, вот только на фото он улыбается.

Пирс говорит — важные и страшные вещи, говорит об «Альфе», о его «Альфе», а Крис не может вспомнить, в какой момент все сломалось. Мешает тупая, какая-то пульсирующая боль в затылке — а еще хор голосов в его голове, на разные лады повторяющих, что он не справился. Что от него ничего хорошего ждать не приходится и «посмотри Крис, посмотри на результаты своих трудов». Пирс поворачивает к нему экран телефона с рапортами о смерти. Крис вздрагивает. Крис вспоминает — не много, но достаточно, чтобы понять, что все его собеседники правы — он облажался.

Среди всех этих голосов Крис выбирает один, который никогда не слушал — тихий тягучий голос агента Кеннеди. Он не сразу разбирает его, а когда понимает, перехватывает руку Пирса, вцепляясь ему в рукав и не обращая внимания ни на кого больше вокруг.

— Помоги мне, — говорит он.

Пирс смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом. Крис не помнит Пирса, но помнит этот взгляд.

«Держись за мальчишку» — повторяет голос Кеннеди в его голове и исчезает окончательно.

Надо бы разузнать, жив ли Кеннеди. Впрочем, конечно, жив.

~

Однако, думает Крис, ни тогда, в Эдонии, ни потом в Ляньшане я еще не облажался. Облажался я вот сейчас — и по полной программе. Смотрит на то, как тяжело вздымается и опускается грудь Пирса, как проходит мелкая дрожь по правой изуродованной конечности, вызывая легкие электрические всполохи где-то внутри, смотрит ему в глаза — это как-то безумно тяжело, потому что Крис помнит взгляд Пирса, и с тем, что он видит сейчас, нет ничего общего. Крис смотрит на него, потом на оторванную нашивку, всю в крови настолько, что буквы BSAA едва читаются, и пытается понять, в какой момент все в его жизни пошло не так. Потом снова переводит взгляд на Пирса и признается сам себе — наоборот, слишком так. Крис позволил себе поверить и поплатился за это.

Его вера осталась на дне под несколькими тоннами воды и разрушенной станцией.

Голос Джилл, блондинки Джилл, Джилл, за спиной которой всегда стоит человек в темном плаще, истерически хохочет прямо ему на ухо.

~

_— Вы уверены, что он мертв?_

_— Я не видел его тела, если вы об этом._

_— Но все же. Каковы шансы?_

_— Он сам вколол себе инъекцию С-вируса. Если он там и не погиб, это в любом случае не тот человек, которого я знаю._

~

Не тот человек, которого я.

~

Крис звонит Кеннеди — тот, естественно, жив, хотя и костерит его почем зря за эту дурацкую драку (по молчаливой договоренности Вонг они не упоминают), и в кои-то веки соглашается посидеть вместе с ним.

Собственно говоря, они вообще ничего не упоминают, — так и сидят несколько часов только изредка нарушая тишину парой фраз.

Перед тем как уйти, Кеннеди легко хлопает его по плечу и произносит только:

— Держись.

За что, хочется спросить Крису.

За кого теперь?

~

Он садится к нему за стол, не спрашивая разрешения — просто возникает в момент на соседнем стуле, молчит некоторое время, откидываясь на спинку, смотрит на него — и это ощущается удивительным образом правильно. 


End file.
